movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch's Torch
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Kipper/Tiger-s-Torch?id=37736 Mitch's Torch. (2028) (the episode begins) (Mitch walks around) (humming a tune) (Flashing his torch) (which shines brightly) (He came to someone's house) (and knocked) Bradley: Hi Mitch. Mitch: Hi Bradley. Bradley: What's that? Mitch: It's my flashlight. To see in the dark. Bradley: Kinda bright. Mitch: And shiny too. Bradley: It might shine up under my bed. Mitch: To see how well it glows in the darkness. (They go under Bradley's bed) (and turn the light on) Bradley: Ow. What did I bump into. (shakes his head) Bradley: Oh, It's my book. Mitch: See? Bradley: We can read it. Mitch: Yeah. What's it about? (They read it) Bradley: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, There was a big scary, Huge frightening... Mitch: Whoa. Wrong line. (Mitch gasps) Mitch: I know. Why don't we camp in the forest tonight? (gets an idea) Bradley: I'll bring my book. Will I? Mitch: Yes. (That night at the Viridian Forest) (however) (Mitch flashes his torch around the forest) Mitch: It's sure dark and cold. Bradley: Mitch, This is what you wanted. Mitch: Exactly. Since I've got my torch with me. Bradley: Come inside and have a cracker. Mitch: My pleasure. Bradley: Want a story? Mitch: Are there any Mightyenas in this forest? Bradley: There might be if you're not too careful, that is. Mitch: Or are there any Pinsirs here? Bradley: Could be if they get too close to you. Mitch: What about Zubats? Bradley: Only they can come alive and attack you if you approach too close. Mitch: Oh. Bradley: Now then, Let's read. Mitch: With pleasure. Bradley: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, There was a big scary, Huge frightening... Mitch: Bradley, mind sitting on this side. Close to the door. Not too close. Bradley: Okay. Mitch: I should zip it up. Bradley: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, There was a big... Mitch: Uh, I'll zip the door up. Bradley: Are you ready? Mitch: Yes. Bradley: You sure? Mitch: Sure. Bradley: Somewhere in the forest, There was a big scary, Huge frightening... (HOOT) (They jump) (and gasp) Mitch: What was that? Bradley: Shh... (The listen) Bradley: It's gone. Mitch: Thank heavens. Bradley: It might come back. Let's go and try to catch it. Mitch: I hope it's not frightening. (Bradley looks around) (to see if something was coming) Mitch: Do you see anything? Bradley: Uh, no. (They look around) (to see if they are being attacked) (They look over there) (and over here) (As they walk) (and sneak) Bradley: I think it's sound came from somewhere around here. Mitch: Hope it's not frightening. (They look up) (and gasp) (HOOT) (two eyes blink) (Bradley and Mitch screamed) (in Timon and Pumbaa's voices) (They flee) (in fright) (They drop the flashlight) (and hide) (Back in the tent) (at last) Bradley: I think it was only a Hoothoot. Mitch: From an owl, I guess? Bradley: A pokemon Hoothoot. Mitch: Oh, so that's why. (They look at the shadow and gasps) (to see a slug) Mitch: Is it a monster? Wrong line. Mitch: Don't let him get me! Bradley: I'll check it out. Mitch: He's coming for me. (Bradley looks outside) (to see what the shadow is) (It was a Wurmple) (suddenly) Bradley: Oh. (seems pleased) (Mitch shivers) (and shakes) Bradley: I found the monster. Mitch: Really? (He looks) (and sees what the monster is) Mitch: Oh. (feels happy) (Later at home) (sometime) Bradley: Ready? Mitch: Yes. Bradley: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, There was a big scary, Huge frightening... (reads more) (Scene ends) Category:Episodes